RoadPath
by Neo Eodieseo Watneunji
Summary: Eugene Davis was just like his father, in every way possible. AU


Everything went into slow motion as the cars neared the finish line. They made their way across the track, and finally, when the finish line was only a few meters away, loud screeching of tires interrupted the cheers of the crowd, bringing everything in the stadium to halt. It was like life had stopped for that one second, before gasps and screams filled the stadium. Medics were all in a frenzy, running towards the injured drivers of cars that surrounded that one car on fire whilst fire fighters were trying to save drivers, focusing on that driver who lay on the front seat, panting and covered in blood.

Gene lay there panting, looking around at the blurry images around him. There was lots of golden and yellow, surrounding the remains of his burnt car. He assumed it was a fire, and hoped they would get him out in time, when he realized the other colour in his line of sight. Maroon. It was not a simple maroon, no; it was a dirty and dark maroon that brought around the sickening metallic smell of blood. So that's what it was. As he tried moving his head a bit more and finally got a view of his blood covered body, he finally felt pain. So much pain, it made him numb from feeling it any more. Yes, Eugene Davis was pinned to what were the remains of a car seat by glass panes and other parts of what had once been his car, covered in blood, yet he could not feel pain. That's when he came to realize that this was the end, and no one could stop that. Even if the fire-fighters came in time, his wounds would get him, and the same went for the paramedics. He had no way out. Dead end. As these thoughts raced through his mind, he let himself slip back into the time when everything had started, when he had been enveloped in safety by the arms of his parents, and of course, his beloved **younger** twin brother; Oliver.

 _Gene and Noll, short for Oliver, had always loved cars, to the point that they knew every single detail on the basic structure of cars by a very early age (for Gene, it had been by the age of 5, and for his idiot scientist of a brother, it had been at the age of 4). It didn't help that their dad was the world renowned racer, Martin Davis, who had already won 3 racing championships, and was on the way to winning his fourth. It was the final day of the Piston cup (for humans), and Gene and Noll, being the big fans of cars and their father they were there to watch it, alongside their mother, Luella. Both 6 year olds were on their toes as the engines roared to life, and the guns marked the start of the race. It was a mind blowing stadium, and the track this time was the hardest yet, but still, his dad managed to take the lead within the first few minutes of the race._

 _The twins watched their dad's race car zoom through the race track, and by the time they were aware of it, the final round had alas begun. The second car, belonging to Martin's long time rival, was not far behind when IT happened. It was in the last 5 minutes of the race, when 'Mr. Rival' decided to but in and push Eugene's father's car out of the way. It was only a light push, and his father would have survived it had someone NOT tampered with his car before the race. It all happened within the span of a second, and all young Gene and Oliver could do was watch. As the fire completely burnt the car, Gene's already clouded eyes burst with tears, and he dropped to his knees, unable to control the heavy sobs that broke through out his small body. Oliver, being the composed twin, kept a calm façade, although anyone who saw his eyes could tell that Oliver's world was falling apart but he was trying to be strong for his weeping brother and of course, his broken mother._

 _As Eugene Davis watched his fathers' burnt body being carried, he remembered asking his father 'why?' Why did he have a career that constantly put his life at risk? His father simply replied with a smile and the words that he never forgot for the next 17 years of his life. 'When you have a dream, you do anything to get to it, even if it means that in the end you are not able to see the result and the result is not in the positive. At least you've given it a try, and that is enough to let you move on, either in life, or death, without any regrets.' At that time he didn't understand what his father meant, after all, what could be more important than your own safety? He remembered Oliver frowning and saying that what their father said was stupid, but Gene couldn't help but disagree, after all, his father had a look of pure happiness on his face when he said those words._

 _At that moment, whilst watching his father for the last time, and attending his funeral the following day, Eugene Davis vowed to himself that he would become a great racer like his dad, and win the Piston cup his dad never got the chance to win, let alone finish. A month or so later, whilst colouring in their homework, Gene decided to share his idea with his brother. When he told Noll, his brother simply said that he was being dumb. When Gene asked Noll what he wanted to be, he stilled, before saying 'scientist' and continuing drawing whatever he was drawing. Eugene sighed at his brother's vague and unexpected answer before running up to their mother and telling her._

 _Luella Davis had thrown a fit and was completely against the idea of her oldest son becoming a race-car driver. However, as Eugene grew and his dream did not change, she came to terms with the fact that there was no stopping him from walking the path he had chosen. When the day came, Luella was indeed, upset, at sending her son off abroad to Japan in order to participate in the same racing cup that killed his father. Oliver had been completely against the idea of sending his brother to participate 'in such a useless race', however still allowed to let him go at the promise of returning._

As 26 year old Eugene Davis lay in the remains of his car, he felt his life being slipped out of him. It was then he realized that he had reached the end of the road, the road he had been driving on for the past 17 years of his life. The answer lay in front of him, the answer to that one thing about his dad's ambition he never understood. Realization hit him, and he finally realized 'why?' .It was an explainable feeling of pride and accomplishment, one that he had not felt before. As he felt the last of his life being squeezed out of him, he frowned a bit; he wasn't able to keep his promise of returning to his brother.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic and attempt at 'Tragedy'. To be honest, this wasn't meant to be a fanfiction; it's actually my Citizenship homework from grade 8. The topic was 'living on the edge' and me, being the otaku i am, wrote something on Eugene Davis and his tragic death. Of course i changed it around a bit before uploading it onto here. My teacher, whom i humbly call 'Sensei', said i shoukd upload my stories on Fanfiction after reading my assignments/stories. HOPE U LIKED IT! I LOVE EXCLAIMATION MARKS! Please read and..ummm.. review? Also please tell me of any mistakes, grammatical errors, etc. I am only in Yr 9 and it is summer so my brain is slow at the current moment in time!**

 **Ps. I donot own ghost hunt and the characters. I do own the plot! Thanks to my awesome Onee-chan- 'Hyuga Senpai' (That sounds soooo wierd) for helping out!**


End file.
